


Gone

by overdose



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overdose/pseuds/overdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hanamiya is absent for a week, his friends get more than worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> im not well with angst.

The first day it happened, no one noticed. Well, expect for Hara. Hanamiya didn't reply to his texts, called him, or anything. Hara didn't recall upsetting him. He just shrugged it off, leaving a voicemail: _Makoto, you're worrying me. I hope everything is fine. You can always talk to us~_

The second day, Furuhashi was off. "How can we practice if our captain isn't here? Is Hanamiya okay?" 

"Did you try calling him?" Yamazaki asks. Furuhashi nods. 

"No response." He mumbles. "Well, let's just do our usual routine." Furuhashi turns to the first years. "Captain is sick." He says flatly. 

On Wednesday, one could imagine Hara's pain. When your freaking boyfriend won't answer your damn calls. "I'm worried, and fucking pissed!" He bangs his fist on the lockers after everyone leaves. Yamazaki tries to comfort him, but it's no use. 

Thursday. Hara can't do this anymore. He tries to bang on Hanamiya's door, and there's no response. Endless calls and texts. "M-Makoto?"

Maybe he's gone. Maybe he took a break. 

Yeah, that's it. Maybe he left a little note inside his house, explaining the situation. Maybe the teachers know. 

They exchange nervous glances. Seto cracks his fingers. "Alright, the pick?" 

Hara digs in his pocket and hands over a small item to Seto. He picks on the lock, and in a few seconds the door swings open. 

"Makoto!!!!" Hara barges straight in with the rest of the guys following him. 

His house is a wreck! It looks so empty and dirty. As if someone let it to rot. Where was the upbeat mother of Hanamiya, greeting Hara with a smile everytime he walked in, hand-in-hand with Hanamiya. It's dark, and Hara feels sick.

He runs to Hanamiya's room- Where they had their first kiss. ("Here's a present for helping me study~" Hara kisses his lips.) Hara bites his lip and clenches his fist. "Makoto!"

The boy's room was dark, as well. Text books and notes scattered everywhere, with clothes, too. Hara goes to his bed and shakes Hanamiya. "Makoto?! Fuck!" 

"Is he breathing?" Seto asks. Yamazaki and Furuhashi are worried. 

"Y-yeah... b-but..." 

Hanamiya manages to open an eye. It was red. 

"Makoto?!" 

"What... What?!" He shoots up. "What the hell are you asswipes doing here?!" He wipes his eyes and tries to cover the tissues. "Kazuya... I.. I can explain!" He grips onto his boyfriend and begins crying. 

"What's wrong?" Yamazaki speaks up. Hanamiya continues sobbing. "Ha... Hanamiya." 

This wasn't a joke. 

"My... My..." Hanamiya shakes. Hara sits down and comforts him. "She's gone. Dead. My... m-mother...!" 

"Oh my God," Furhashi says. "I'm... sorry for your lost, Hanamiya..." 

Hara hugs him tightly. He doesn't know what to say. Hanamiya is apologizing for not keeping contact. "No, no... It's okay. Makoto... If you need help, we're always here. Right?" He smiles. 

"Hell yeah." Seto grins. "Dude, your mother is proud of you. She's happy, knowing you're happy. ....You are happy, right? I mean, Hara has to be a great guy." 

"I know... I am happy. But, I miss her. I lost a part of me I'll never get back." Hanamiya tries to smile, but breaks down again. 

"You need time to clear your head." Furuhashi looks around. "We'll leave. My condolences.." 

Yamazaki and Seto nod, following Furuhashi. They hear the front door close.

"It's okay," Hara gives Hanamiya a full kiss on his lips. "Tomorrow, we'll spend the whole day by ourselves. Is that okay, Mako?" 

Hanamiya nods. "Yeah," his voice is low and torn up. He lets Hara kiss him again. It wasn't one of their cute every day kisses. Hara missed him, and he made sure he knew that. But it wasn't about him, it was about Hanamiya. He hugged him and kissed his head. "Makoto, let it out."

And he did, once again. 


End file.
